User blog:TendoTheGamer/Tendo's Pokemon Crystal Nuzlocke
welp i'm gonna do this and for once in my life i shall complete a nuzlocke i swear i'll finish it i swear in deed The Nuzlocke Prologue: Don't do ROMs, kids Tendo, a Pokemon Trainer in the making was sitting on his couch with a laptop in front of him, spamming memes as he usually does. Then a idea clicked into his head, which made him open a new tab and go to Google. Tendo: That's enough memes. Let's do a Johto Nuzlocke.. The Trainer searched up "Pokemon Crystal ROMs", but upon searching it, a flash of light came from the laptop, sending the trainer into a white void, where Arceus approached him. Arceus: SMOL CHILD, YOU HAVE DISGRACED ALL GAMESTOPS FOR TRYING TO DOWNLOAD A ILLEGAL ROM Tendo: what Arceus: AS PUNISHMENT, YOU SHALL DO A NUZLOCKE! Tendo: ok Arceus: A REAL YOU IN THE GAME NUZLOCKE! Tendo: ok Arceus: AND IT'S IN JOHTO! Tendo: ok Arceus: AND YOUR STARTER WILL BE DECIDED BY A SPINNING WHEEL! Tendo: NO! PLEASE ARCEUS, HAVE MERCY! Arceus: Also, according to these poll results that I just now pulled up..You can only name your Pokemon after fictional characters. Tendo: ok Arceus: ANYMORE QUESTIONS, SMOL MORTAL? Tendo: no Arceus: K Arceus kicked Tendo into a portal, transforming him into a Pokemon Trainer. Now, Tendo wore black shorts, a blue hoodie, and a yellow and black hat. However, he still had his dirty blonde hair, starting to change brown some. After falling through the portal, Tendo was now in Newbark Town, Johto. And that's when the spinning wheel appeared in front of him, Arceus standing next to it wearing a top hat. Tophat Arceus: WELCOME TO WHEEL OF FORTUNE--'' ''Tendo: Just tell me who I'm choosing, please. Tophat Arceus: FINE SMOL MORTAL, BUT FIRST, THE NUZLOCKE RULES! Tophat Arceus' Nuzlocke Rules 1. If a Pokemon faints, it's dead and must be released 2. Once getting Pokeballs, you can only catch the first Pokemon on each route 3. Duplicate Pokemon aren't allowed, and you get another chance if you find one 4. Shinies ignore the 2nd and 3rd rules Tophat Arceus: And now, we spin the wheel. Arceus spun the wheel with Totodile, Chikorita, and Cyndaquill's names written on it. Tendo: Please not Chikorita, please not Chikorita, please Totodile, please Totodile.. Tendo had his fingers crossed in hoping it wasn't Chikorita. CHIKORITA! The Nuzlocke Trainer dropped to his knees, looking up into the sky, and yelling at the top of his lungs.. Tendo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Arceus: Oh shush, it'll be a good experience for you to do a Johto run without choosing Totodile. Tendo: *sniff* Fine.. Arceus: Are you crying? Tendo: Er..no--'' Suddenly, Youngster Joey appeared. ''Joey: HOLY CRAP, IT'S.. Arceus: ohcrap Joey: A RATTATA! The Youngster ran past Arceus, ignoring him entirely, then running to catch his fated partner, Rattata. Arceus facepalmed, and Tendo would of if he wasn't busy sobbing. Arceus: And with that, I leave you. Now, goodbye. Tendo: Well, time to hope I don't die with the most useless starter in Pokemon.. Tendo turned around, only to see Professor Elm immeditely approach him, holding a Chikorita in his arms. Elm: I saw everything! Here's your free Chikorita.. Professor Elm handed the disappointment to Tendo. Elm: Now, I need you to go track down Professor Oak, and then I'll give you the ability to catch Pokemon. Afterwards, good luck on conquering the league in a perma death game! Tendo walked away, with his new Chikorita. Then he thought of what to name it. Tendo: Hm, only fictional characters names allowed..I'll name you after one of my favorite characters, since you are my starter.. Pokemon Got! Male Chikorita/Pit Newbark Town Pit: Alright. What now? Tendo: Well, Pit.. Tendo the Trainer picked up Pit, with a determined look, as he planned Phase 2. Tendo: We do the same thing we do everyday.. Pit: we just met today Tendo: TRY AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD! Pit: bad references are bad Tendo: i like you already Then the two walked off into Route 29, beginning the adventure. Chapter 1: Oak Trees and Edgelords A WILD SENTRET APPEARE--'' ''*Smash!* Pit the Chikorita smashed a Sentret into a tree, releasing some blood from it, causing it to be knocked out and fall to the ground. Tendo sighed at how weak it was, then looking up at his starter. Tendo: Well, that's one more out of our way. So, y'know which way Oak's lab is? Pit: Nope, but I think we should follow the tall grass. Tendo: Alright. The two walked forward through the grass, preparing to travel, and grind on anything in their way. But the Pokemon Professor's lab was soon to be found, and the mission would be completed. A few minutes later, they eventually did find the house though, in the middle of a field. Professor Oak walked out, with his assistant, Larry, who was carrying a egg, Tendo and Pit approached the two. Tendo: Are you Professor Oak? Oak: Yes, yes I am. You must be the Tendo I heard about, and I have a important question. Are you a boy, or a girl--'' ''Larry: Wrong question. Oak: Oh right, anyways. I want you to take this Pokedex, and this rare egg. Give the egg to Professor Elm for his research stuff, and take the Pokedex, and go on a adventure and beat the Pokemon League. Tendo: Alright. Pit: Phew, I don't wanna go back to that lab again.. Oak: And don't get in Team Rocket's way.. Tendo: What? Oak: Er, nothing. Anyways, off you go. I have important research to do. Tendo and Pit walked off in confusion, Pit having the egg on his back, Tendo putting the Pokedex in his laptop. Oak and Larry went back inside, where Larry, confused, asked his leader a question. Larry: Sir, why did you nearly give our mission away like that? Oak: What do you mean? Mentioning Team Rocket? Larry: Yeah. We don't wanna lose again, like we did to Red a few years ago--'' ''Oak: Red is dead, Larry. Ever since he went to Mt. Silver to fight one of the former champions, he hasn't appeared since! And besides, Elm is a very weak professor in training, compared to Professor Oak from long ago. Now that man is gone, and just a secret identity for me. Larry: What? A pixelated form went around the "professor"'s face, revealing his true identity. The leader of Team Rocket, who was using Professor Oak's indentity. Giovanni: Just destroy the child if he gets in our way, you pathetic grunt. He has too powerful of a Pokemon to lose, and my agent I sent should be getting another one of Elm's starters to help us. Larry: Y-yes sir.. Meanwhile.. Tendo and Pit got back to the lab, where they found a shattered window, a Pokeball missing from the table, and Professor Elm laying on the bloody floor with glass stabbed into him. Tendo: Professor? Pit: Cyndaquill? A figure, who was standing with Cyndaquill in the shadows walked out behind Tendo and Pit. He had red hair, wore a black and red shirt with black pants, and held the Pokeball with a Fire Symbol in his hand. He was Silver, Team Rocket's secret agent. Silver: Hmph. You must be the "Tendo" that the boss told me about.. Tendo: Who are you? Cyndaquill leaped into the air, blasting out fire at both Tendo and Pit. They leaped out of the way, letting the fire hit the floor. Silver: ..Your worst nightmare. Pit and Cyndaquill both ran at each other, smashing into each other, but since the Chikorita had more training, he easily smashed away Silver's stolen Fire Type Pokemon, sending him into the wall. Silver: ..Pathetic. Only one hit you can take at that level..Well, "Tendo", I'm your new rival. Once I train this weakling, I will annhilate you and all your Pokemon. And plus, unlike the rest of everyone else who's oblivious to the world..I know why you're here. Tendo: What? Silver: I'm not letting a hacker of the system break into my world. Silver returned Cyndaquill to his Pokeball, then beginning to walk out. But he turned towards Tendo, and said his leaving words to him, before leaving out the door. Silver: Because I already did it myself.. Chapter 2: Getting Ahead Category:Blog posts